


Miraculous Mayhem

by Snugglebuttkitten



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Chapters Will Have Their Own Tags, Drabble Series, F/F, F/M, Gen, Learning to Work Together, M/M, Miraculous Team, Multi, Multiple ships, Partnership, Season 1 Compliant, Team Bonding, They're in early/mid twenties, not entirely canon compliant, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 06:25:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snugglebuttkitten/pseuds/Snugglebuttkitten
Summary: Team Miraculous has greatly expanded, but not all the new members work together as well as Ladybug and Chat Noir. This is a collection of drabbles depicting different Miraculous Characters and the Miraculouses/powers I think they should have.





	1. Character List

**This is subject to change. I will update as new characters are introduced/powers are decided upon**

 

 **Civilian Name;**  Kagami Tsugari

 **Hero Name;** Crimson Dragon

 **Kwami;**  Draaco, the Dragon

 **Weapon;** Duel Katanas

 **Power;** tbd

 **Persona;** Determined, Arrogant, Hard-Working, Stiff, Blunt, Brutally Honest. Doesn't change much as Crimson Dragon.

 

 

 **Civilian Name;**  Luka Couffaine

 **Hero Name;** Viper

 **Kwami;**  Faang, the Snake

 **Weapon;** Bow, Poison Tipped Arrows

 **Power;** tbd

 **Persona;** Easy-Going, Chill, Relaxed, Protective, Loyal, Kind, Gentle, Warm. Doesn't change much as Viper.

 

 

 **Civilian Name;**  Juleka Couffaine

 **Hero Name;** Houdini

 **Kwami;**  Fuzz, the Rabbit

 **Weapon;** Piccolo

 **Power;** Disappearing Act; Plays Piccolo and allows her to disappear 

 **Persona;** Shy, Withdrawn, Anxious... but a bit more open and confident at Houdini.

 

 

 **Civilian Name;**  Rose Lavillant

 **Hero Name;** Merry Mouse

 **Kwami;**  Mullo, the Mouse

 **Weapon;** Ribbon Batons

 **Power;** Shrink; allows her to shrink down to the size of a mouse

 **Persona;** Sweet, Bubbly, and sensitive. More bold and outgoing as Merry Mouse.

 

 

 **Civilian Name;**  Alix Kubdel

 **Hero Name;** Monkey Trouble

 **Kwami;**  Kiwii, the Monkey

 **Weapon;** Monkey King Staff

 **Power;** Stink Bomb; Used for Clearing Rooms/Disorienting Victims

 **Persona;** Competitive, Tomboyish, and Independent. As Monkey Trouble, she is more mischievous and playful.

 

 

 **Civilian Name;**  Le Chein Kim

 **Hero Name;** Monsieur Tigre

 **Kwami;**  Roaar, the Tiger

 **Weapon;** Quarterstaff

 **Power;** Retractable Claws; Self Explanatory

 **Persona;** Competitive, Arrogant, and Overconfident. Can be very impulsive and reckless as Tigre and often leaps before he thinks.

 

 

 **Civilian Name;**  Chloe Bourgeious

 **Hero Name;**  Queen Bee

 **Kwami;**  Pollen, the Bee

 **Weapon;**  Honycomb Sceptre

 **Power;**  Swarm - creates bees out of honey that swarm and attack opponents. Fairly harmless but annoying and a great distraction. 

 **Persona;**  Independent, Opinionated, and Brutally Honest. Hard to read, not very open with people at first, but surprisingly humorous and easy-going when you get to know her. Doesn't change much as Queen Bee. Can be very snarky.


	2. Behind Those Reptilian Eyes [Lukagami]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most of these are loosely connected. This is Canon Compliant UP TO the end of Season 1, before veering off completely. These are set in the same universe, the same timeline, but are in NO WAY in Chronological Order. if one ends up being a direct continuation of another, I will say as much, but most of these are gonna be random scenes between different pairings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationships; Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi, Viper/Crimson Dragon
> 
> Characters; Luka Couffaine | Viper, Kagami Tsurugi | Crimson Dragon, Draaco - Dragon Kwami, Faang - Snake Kwami
> 
> Tags; Aged Up Characters, Alternate Universe, Non-Canon Compliant, Lukagami, Unrequited Love, One-sided love, Dragon Kwami, Snake Kwami, Partners

The explosion was powerful enough to shake the very foundation of the building, and Kagami felt her eyes close in frustration. Not now;  _ please _ not now. It was Monday morning and she had been preparing for this board meeting all weekend. Since graduating high school at sixteen (with honors no less), Kagami had been working at the law firm her parents’ owned. She had started as an intern, but after graduating Law School (again, with honors), she had been working her way up the ranks and was  _ finally _ on the brink of making Partner. She just had to land this final investor and the promotion was as good as hers. Despite what a lot of the firm’s other lawyers thoughts, the youngest member of the Tsurugi family hadn’t gotten to where she was through her connections. Her skill in the courtroom was  _ only _ rivaled by her parents and one other person, Sterling Prince.

Like Kagami, Sterling had graduated early at the top of his class and had excelled in Law School. They had both attended Leiden University, had been rivals from the day they met at Freshman Orientation, and it was  _ just _ like him to attempt to take her parent’s firm right out from under her. She had no plans on allowing that to happen. All she had to do was land this investor, and the Tsurugi & Tsurugi Firm would become the Tsurugi, Tsurugi, & Tsurugi Firm. How typical it was that an Akuma would have to attack  _ now _ . Kagami’s smile tightened, her eyes darting towards the wall of windows on the right side of the room to gauge how close the attack was. Ladybug and Chat Noir had been handling Akuma Attacks for years; they could manage without her stepping in just this once. This was too important. But even as she continued to try and speak over the occasional explosions that were drawing steadily nearer, Kagami found herself incapable of truly focusing on the meeting anymore.

Ever since she had received her Miraculous when she was eighteen, there had been this powerful draw that pulled at her whenever an Akuma attack was in progress. The need to fight, to join her comrades in battle to take out the latest threat to her home was simply too powerful to ignore. At least the approaching Akuma gave her a good reason to put the meeting on hold and evacuate the building. If it had been on the other side of the city, she would have been hard-pressed to find an excuse that wouldn’t utterly demolish her chance at Partner. Apologizing profusely and with a gracious smile, Kagami ushered the investors out of the room with a gracious smile and a promise to call in the morning to reschedule the meeting. She waited until they had all piled into the elevator before making a vague comment about checking the floor for anyone else before joining them away from the danger zone. It was an easy lie. They didn’t work here and wouldn’t know that at this time of morning on a Monday, all of the other staff was two floors down in the largest breakroom, having a meeting over donuts and coffee.

Kagami would usually be with them, albeit with tea and oatmeal, but this had been the most optimal time in her busy schedule to meet with the investors. She would be hard-pressed to find a new time for them to meet, but she would manage. She was the daughter of Mei Ling and Xiang Tsurugi; more than that, she was a heroine of Paris. There were few people who knew how to manage their time better than she did. Confident that she was now alone on the fifteenth floor, Kagami entered the boardroom once more and opened up the briefcase she had left sitting on the small table near the projector. Popping the clasps, she opened the case and immediately a red and black creature floated up before her eyes, his yellow eyes bright with excitement.

“Finally! I thought that meeting would  _ never  _ end,” he huffed dramatically, eliciting a soft chuckle from the girl.

“It wasn’t that bad, Draaco. You’re being excessive,” she admonished gently, though the amused gleam in her brown eyes was unmistakable. In the years she had gotten to know her secret friend and companion, Kagami had permitted herself to loosen up just a bit around the tiny God. She was always so carefully controlled around everyone else, it was good to show a hint of emotion around the Kwami. A relief, almost.

“Whatever you say. Anyway, I heard explosions. Is there an Akuma?” He brushed off her admonishments easily, never taking them to heart. Kagami nodded.

“Yeah, you ready?” She asked politely. Draaco nodded eagerly and for the first time all day, a genuine smile lit the girl’s face and the barest hint of excitement entered her brown eyes. She wouldn’t admit it, but transforming was as much a thrill for her as it was for Draaco. “Alright then, Draaco.  _ Flame on _ !”

The Transformation washed over her, welcome and familiar. Warm magic rushed over her from head to toe, turning her from Kagami Tsurugi into Crimson Dragon, one of Paris’ beloved Heroines. Her outfit was predominantly blood red. Her chest plate was cream, her knee-length boots and elbow length gloves black. A spiked ridge ran down her spine, starting at her neck and continuing down to the tip of her thick red tail. A pair of black and red wings extended from her shoulder blades which acted as a glider, and between those her twin katanas were strapped and ready to use. Her mask was a deep red domino mask, but the ends were black and curved down over her cheeks. Her eyes were brighter, more amber than brown, with slitted pupils.

When the light of her transformation faded, Crimson Dragon strode purposefully over to the wall to ceiling windows. They didn’t open, but that didn’t deter her. Ladybug’s magic would fix anything destroyed during the Akuma attack, and that included damages that she made in getting herself out of the building quickly. So it was only with the slightest hint of remorse that she pulled her foot back and struck out, slamming her heel into the glass with all her might. Her supernatural strength kicked in effortlessly, shattering the window. Crimson stepped onto the ledge, glass crunching beneath her booted feet, and spared a brief glance at her surroundings before tipping forward and allowing herself to fall. Wind whipped through her short blue-black hair and she briefly relished in the exhilaration of free-falling through open air before her wings snapped open and she glided gracefully down to a lower roof. The moment her feet touched down, her wings folded and she took off running towards the Akuma, hoping to minimize the damage it caused until backup could arrive.

  
  


If there was one thing that made being a secret superhero easy, it was being his own boss. In the years since he had dropped out of High School when he was sixteen, Luka Couffaine had give labels a valiant effort, but they just weren’t for him. Agents, he had discovered, had a bad habit of wanting to change him. Who he was, his look, his sound… they were all different, but they all wanted to change  _ something _ and that just didn’t sit well with the young man. Especially the one who had tried to change his sound. His sound was what had gotten him his rising fanbase when he was a teen; he had been perfecting it for years and had no intention of changing that now. After the sixth or seventh agent, Luka had given up. Not on music, but on labels.

Since then, Luka had become an indie musician who traveled around doing gigs at clubs and parties until his popularity had skyrocketed and he was able to start his own label. And because he controlled his own schedule, it was only too easy to pack up his guitar and leave the studio when he got the phone alert about the Akuma attack in downtown. He left his guitar in the studio near the door and left his motorcycle parked outside. He would pick them up later. For now, it was much faster to duck into an alley and transform. When he was sure the coast was clear, Luka pulled his leather jacket open, and immediately the green and black Kwami rose from the hidden pocket he’d had sewn inside. The Kwami sighed, mouth curved down in a frown.

“Musssst we transsssform, Luka? I wasss enjoying my nap,” the Kwami complained.

“Sorry, Faang, but duty calls.  _ Scales on! _ ” He said with an apologetic grin. His only answer was another groan as the Kwami was sucked into the Miraculous and his transformation began. When the sparkling green light faded, Luka was gone and Viper had taken his place. His suit was teal and black, designed to look like he was covered in scales, with a muscled chest plate that was stronger than kevlar. His mask was teal, almost blending into the tips of his ears, and his pupils were slitted like a snake's. A bow and a quiver of arrows were attached to his back, awaiting the moment he had need of them. Springing straight up, Viper hopped easily onto the building and without preamble, took off towards the battle where he found Chat Noir, Ladybug, and Crimson Dragon already engaging the Akuma, which very closely resembled the beast in the latest Godzilla movie.

Viper found a roof out of the way and took up his bow and an arrow. He was decent at close range attacks, but his specialty was long range. He often acted as back up, covering his teammates from afar. His sharp eyesight and intelligence practically allowed him to predict what would happen in a battle before it actually happened. And so it was with a careful focus that he notched the arrow, took aim, and fired when he noticed his own partner, Crimson Dragon, take a flying leap at the beast with both swords drawn. His aim was true, the tip piercing the charm on the necklace the beast wore around its throat. The man’s transformation fell instantly, Ladybug lunging to catch him while Crimson, not expecting the mountain of a beast to suddenly disappear, had to scramble to keep from careening into the side of a building.

Viper remained on the rooftop until the Akuma had been purified and the city restored before he turned away. It had been an easy day; he hadn’t even needed to use his powers. Perhaps he would remain in the suit a while longer, stretch his limbs after being cooped up in the studio for the last twenty-four hours. Turning away, he slung his bow over his shoulder and was about to leap away when a new voice sliced through the air, as sharp as the owner’s Katanas could slice through enemies.

“What the hell was that!?”

Viper turned slowly, watching his partner approach him like a red avenging angel. Gods, but she was beautiful when she was angry. Viper had learned long ago that his partner was stiff and formal with everyone she met and that she didn’t open up, even with time. He wouldn’t exactly call her  _ cold _ but she was definitely closed-off and private and she didn’t like it when others meddled in her business. Viper honestly hadn’t liked her much when they first met, she was way too uptight for him. But when he had seen her lose her temper for the first time on their fourth or fifth Akuma, things changed. He heard her heartsong for the first time since he had met her and it was such a  _ passionate _ song, so full of life and fire compared to this icy persona she put off that he couldn’t help but fall head over heels for her.

“What was what?” The boy asked warily, turning fully to face the girl as she came to a stop before him. A full head shorter than he was, she had to crane her neck back to look at him both that only endeared her to him more. It took everything in his power not to grab her and crush his mouth to hers. He wanted to see what else made her tick, what made her lose control. He wanted her to come undone beneath his fingertips as he played her just like he played his guitar… but he didn’t fancy being run through with a katana, so he held himself back.

“ _ That _ ,” she hissed, gesturing violently behind her to where the Akuma had once stood. “I  _ had _ him, that was  _ my _ shot! You had no right to get in my way,” she snarled, eyes sparkling with anger. Luka blinked slowly before his face softened into an affectionate smile. Crimson blinked, startled by the gentleness in his gaze no doubt, and took a healthy step back. He didn’t close the distance she put between them, no matter how much he wanted to. He had long ago deduced that his partner wasn’t used to people caring so deeply for her and that scared her. He could hear it in her heartsong now, the way it stuttered and skipped around ad a wave of uncertainty washed over her. He didn’t want to scare her; he wanted to gain her trust, her love, and he would. No matter how long it took, her heart would be his and when it was, he would cherish it with all of his and never let go. But now wasn’t the time for that. Now, he had to act like they were just partners, like he wasn’t head-over-heels, crazy in love with this secretly passionate and fiery woman.

“I’m sorry. That was wrong of me,” he apologized. He knew better than to tell her that he had been protecting her. She was so independent; she would hate it if she felt he thought her weak or incapable. He didn’t, of course, but with their relationship as it was now, that’s how she would take it. No, he would keep that little tidbit to himself. She didn’t need to know how the Akuma was seconds away from swatting her out of the air like an obnoxious fly.

“Don’t let it happen again; if I can take the shot, stay out of my way,” she growled shortly, turning away.

“I wouldn’t dream of it,  _ mon rouge chéri _ ,” he murmured quietly. He watched Crimson stiffen, her shoulders pulling close to her ears and her hand tightening around her Katana, and he couldn’t tell for sure but he swore that the tips of her ears turned red. And then she was gone, flitting away as quickly as she had come. Viper watched her until long after she was out of sight before sighing and turning away. Someday, somehow, he would get that girl to love him back. Even if it took years, he would win her trust and her heart, or he would die trying.

 

 

 

**Hey, fellow Miraculous Ladybug lovers! Did you enjoy this story? Want more? I am currently accepting requests for pairings and scene suggestions for this drabble series, as well as for short stories in general. I am trying to get my fanbase more involved with my writing, I want to connect with you guys and put out things YOU specifically want to read. So, if you have a request or simply wish to talk, then pop on over to my[Discord](https://discord.gg/hUCz2rU)! My discord channel is brand new and is a great, safe, and family friendly place to discuss the show (or other fandoms), roleplay, request a short story, or ask me any questions you might have about the anime. You will also be updated immediately when a new chapter is posted on any of my fics, as well as receive suggestions for some of my favorite fanfiction authors on the site that you may not know about. Discord is easy to use and understand, for those of you who don't have one and can be used to talk verbally or through chat. It can be used on laptops and on mobile. It is a safe, easy way to connect with people who also enjoy the fandom. Hope to see you there and as always, stay Pawsome and have a Meowvelous Day!**

**\--Kitty**


	3. The Honeybee and The Tomatohead, Part 1 [ChloNath]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Bee didn't mean to cause another Akuma. Really, she didn't. It just happened that way!
> 
> [NOT CANON COMPLIANT. PLEASE DO NOT COME AT ME WITH LOGISTICS ABOUT CANON QUEEN BEE BECAUSE IT'S NOT THE SAME QUEEN BEE AND THE CIRCUMSTANCES AREN'T THE SAME AND I AM PURPOSEFULLY CHANGING HER TO MY OWN UNIQUE CHARACTER. I HAVE SEEN EVERY EPISODE CURRENTLY OUT IN ENGLISH DUB OR SUB, INCLUDING WHAT IS OUT OF SEASON THREE. I KNOW THE PHRASE, I KNOW THE POWERS AND WEAPON, I DON'T GIVE A SHIT LOL. I HAD SEVERAL PEOPLE ON ANOTHER SITE COMPLAIN ABOUT CERTAIN THINGS HAVING TO DO WITH MARIGOLD'S BEE FORM IN MY "ORIGINS OF THE BEE" AND IT WAS REALLY OBNOXIOUS SO LET US BE ONE HUNDRED PERCENT CLEAR THAT I KNOW EVERYTHING THERE IS TO CURRENTLY KNOW ABOUT CANON QUEEN BEE AND THIS IS NOT THE SAME QUEEN BEE. SERIOUSLY, PLEASE LOL. THE ONLY THING SIMILAR IS SEASON ONE CHLOE HAPPENED, AND SHE STILL RETAINS SOME OF THOSE PERSONALITY TRAITS. BUT IN THIS TIMELINE, SHE GOT A REAL REDEMPTION ARC AND WAS ACTUALLY GIVEN A MIRACULOUS BY LADYBUG/MASTER FU. ALSO, SHE'S GROWN A LOT. MID-TWENTIES, REMEMBER?]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated; T  
> For Strong Language
> 
> Relationship; Chloe Bourgeois | Queen Bee/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
> 
> Characters; Chloe Bourgeois | Queen Bee, Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Pollen - Bee Kwami
> 
> Tags; ChloNath, BeeNath, Hero x Civilian, Aged Up Characters, Non-Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Mentions of Claustrophobia, Locked in a Closet Trope, Flirtatious Nathaniel, Confident Nathaniel, Off-balanced Chloe, Awkward Chloe, Shy Chloe, Smol Bean Chloe, Tall Guy x Short Girl Trope, Character Development, Mild Sexual Tension, 2 Parts
> 
>  
> 
> Gave this a Part 2 because it was getting longer than intended

“ _ Fuck _ me and my big mouth,” Chloe Bourgeois mumbled quietly to herself, poking her head out of the small service hallway to check that the cost was clear. She quickly ducked back when she saw the Akuma storm out of the hotel room he had been rummaging through and winced at the sound of him kicking down the door to the next suite. Only two more doors lay between the Akuma and her current hiding place, and if she didn’t get out of here and fast, she was royally fucked. This wasn’t the first Akuma she had caused, and it probably wouldn’t be the last. In her youth, Chloe had been a well-known bully. Daughter of the Mayor and born with a silver spoon in her mouth, Chloe had been cruel, spoiled, and entitled. She was angry at the world because her mother couldn’t even bother to remember her name, and she was even angrier that, while her father loved her dearly, he would rather throw money at her problems than actually sit down and try to help her through them. It was no wonder she had turned out to be a psychotic bitch, bent on ruining the lives of everyone she came into contact with.

Thankfully, her wake-up call came when she was sixteen in the form of her father not being re-elected as Mayor. Instead, the city had elected a progressive young woman who refused to bend to the will of the former mayor. It was for the best. No longer having to fear her father’s wrath, people immediately stopped bending over backward to satisfy her every whim. Teachers cracked down on her, refusing to accept work that wasn’t hers and no longer affording her special privileges. Students stood up to her, no longer afraid of costing their family their livelihood if they got on her bad side. Even Sabrina eventually stopped obeying her every whim and started standing up to her. Like a bucket of ice water being dumped on her head, Chloe woke up one day and found herself utterly alone. It was like she was invisible, watching the world pass her by, and she didn’t like it. But she also didn’t know how to change it and Chloe quickly found herself spiraling down a dark path that could have easily cost her life. And then, perfect Marinette Dupain-Cheng just  _ had _ to step up and offer her an olive branch.

The goody-two-shoes that everyone loved and that Chloe loved to  _ hate _ took notice of her old bully and the path she was heading down, and instead of sneering or laughing at her for turning towards alcoholism and recreational drugs, instead of calling her weak, she had offered to help her. She had helped Chloe talk to her father,  _ really _ talk to him, for the first time in years. Angry words were tossed about, tears were shed, but they came out better and stronger than they’d been before. With the help of her father and Marinette, Chloe had gotten into rehab and had begun the long, arduous journey of turning her life around. She had expected Dupain-Cheng to walk away after that, but the idiot had stayed. She had visited Chloe every week, emailed her daily. She had kept Chloe sane through the hardest parts of her rehabilitation, and somewhere through it all, they became actual friends. Chloe was pretty sure that Marinette was the first genuine friend she had ever made and she was grateful to the girl. She owed her so much.

After a year in rehab, Chloe had returned to school a changed woman. Mostly. Some parts of her personality simply couldn’t be changed. She was a naturally bold, brash person. She told things they way she saw them and didn’t mince words. She was brutally honest, a bit judgemental, and still had a better-than-thou complex most of the time. But she wasn’t needlessly cruel, she no longer tried to control and manipulate those around her. She opened up more, stopped treating people like the dirt beneath her shoes, and slowly they had opened their arms and accepted her as one of them. Chloe was rewarded for her efforts when she received her Miraculous. She was eighteen, on the brink of graduating High School, and ladybug was in a bind. Rena and Carapace were busy; Crimson Dragon was out of town and Viper had a work thing that he couldn’t get away from…

Thus, Queen Bee was born. In a suit of yellow and black, with her honeycomb scepter and her swarm of honeybees (as in, they’re  _ literal _ bees made out of honey), she was the perfect distraction for Akumas. And at twenty-five, Chloe has grown a lot since becoming Queen Bee. She matured, she gained better control over her temper, and she generally tried to be a kinder, nicer person. Most of the time, it worked. Chloe had taken over the Hotel when her father retired and business had been booming since she had completely renovated it, turning the lower floors into the hottest nightclub in all of Europe,  _ Club Miraculeux _ . And yes, the club’s theme was based around Paris’ own Superheroes. So sue her; she was inspired. The point was, Chloe  _ was _ a better person. But she was also only human and so when one of her wait staff had spilled a bottle of red wine that cost more than he made in three months of work all over her white power suit, she had lost her temper.

It had only been a split second before she got herself in check, apologized tightly, and excused herself to change and calm down in private, but it had been enough and now she had a crazed Akuma after her and he was  _ destroying her hotel!! _ Logically, she knew Ladybug’s Miracle Cure would fix any damage but that didn’t mean she didn’t wince when she heard shattering glass that was no doubt the million euro vase she had been gifted by Prince Ali when he last visited Paris.

“CHLOE BOURGEOIS!” The Akuma bellowed, stepping out into the hall once more and lumbering closer still. She closed her eyes and forced herself to clear her mind and steady her breathing as the Akuma kicked in the door of the next suite and began crashing around inside.  _ Now! _ Eyes snapping open, the girl pushed away from the wall and darted out of the service hall and down the main hallway to the elevator at the end. Her chin-length hair bobbed as she moved quickly and silently, almost ricocheting off the wall as she slammed her finger repeatedly on the button, eyes glued to the numbers above the door as they slowly crept up. The elevator had been on the first floor. She was on the thirteenth.

_ Come on… come on! _ She mentally urged, bouncing from foot to foot as the numbers inched up at a snail’s pace. Her blue eyes flashed back towards the room the Akuma was currently in as something else shattered before forcing her gaze back to the numbers.  _ 4… 5… 6… 7… come on, can’t you move any faster!? _ She mentally wailed, barely noticing her Kwami zip out of her purse to nestle into her neck. Normally, such a gesture would comfort the girl but now her nerves were too frayed.   _ 10… 11… 13, yes! _ Chloe mentally cheered as the elevator finally reached her floor, but the celebration was short-lived. In the quiet of the hallway, the sharp  _ ding _ as the doors slid open sounded as loud as a gunshot. Eyes widening, they slowly slid towards the room the Akuma was as all sound inside halted abruptly. The door slowly creaked open behind her as from the room, the Akuma emerged and locked eyes on her.

He wasn’t anything too scary. He reminded her of the flying monkeys from the Wizard of Oz, and it made sense if he felt like a lackey or an indentured servant. Used but never appreciated. His beady eyes glowed brightly as he locked eyes with her and she had to swallow the lump in her throat. “Chloe Bourgeois!” The Akuma suddenly bellowed. Chloe didn’t wait to see what he was planning. The second he started barrelling down the hall towards her, she whirled and dove into the elevator, slamming her finger rapidly down on the ‘close’ button. She honestly thought she was a goner, the doors closing far too slowly for her sake, but close they did, just as the Akuma slammed into them on the other side. She breathed a sigh of relief as the elevator began its descent and leaned back against the rear wall, before sliding shakily into a crouch. She had made it. She had escaped.

“Don’t relax just yet,” Pollen warned, zipping up to hover in front of her now that they were alone and away from prying eyes. “Ladybug and Chat Noir are counting on you,” she said, smiling gently at her holder. Straightening up, Chloe nodded in agreement. Pollen was right, after all. She had a job to do.

“Alright Polly,” she said, using the affectionate nickname she had started using for the Kwami a few years back. “ _ Stinger up! _ ”

  
  
  


Nathaniel Kurtzberg was not having the best day. The day itself had started way too early in the morning after the young artist had returned to Paris on a redeye flight after several years of touring the rest of Europe. As happy as he was to be home, arriving in the wee hours of the morning and stumbling bleary-eyed into a crappy motel room, only to fall into a fitful slumber on a lumpy mattress was never fun. Add that to the fact that he had to wake up and leave the motel for a series of early morning meetings, and he was dead tired. On the bright side, he had secured a small, fully furnished studio in the heart of Paris’ most artist district and gotten his former job back at a local cafe that he had worked in during high school. Now, all he had to do was meet with Giselle Carter, the owner of one of the most coveted art galleries in Paris, and then he could stumble back to his new home and get some much-needed shut-eye.

They decided to meet at Le Grand Paris. It was the best hotel in Paris, after all, and had a lovely five-star restaurant that would be perfect for their meeting. Gallery Owners, Nathaniel had learned, liked to wine and dine when meeting potential clients. They were a sophisticated crowd; far more sophisticated than Nate could ever hope to be. But after so many years on the road, after so many years of featuring his art in smaller galleries all around Europe, he thought he had this whole thing down pat. He arrived a little over an hour early, because his meeting with his former boss had taken much less time than expected and he hadn’t wanted to go all the way back to his new apartment, only to have to turn around almost immediately. Besides, the area around Le Grand Paris was where he had grown up and gone to school. After several years, it was nice to be back. The hotel was, predictably, flourishing. Nate hadn’t had many close friendships in his formative years, due to suffering a crippling case of shyness in his youth, and so he, unfortunately, hadn’t kept in contact with too many people from his last few years of school. The only two he actively still talked to were Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the girl he had once been head over heels for, and Marc Anciel, his ex-boyfriend, both of whom were happily engaged.

In any case, through Marc and Marinette, Nathaniel was aware that former Mayor Andre Bourgeois had retired, and his daughter Chloe Bourgeois had taken over. He was  _ not _ aware that she had turned half of the bottom two floors into a nightclub, though he wasn’t sure why he was surprised. Chloe Bourgeois was far more progressive and willing to adapt to the times than her father had ever been. She had also given the hotel a more modern look, as opposed to the almost Victorian style decor her father had once used. Looking around the lobby, he found he liked what she had done with the place. Nathaniel informed the Maitre D that he was early and awaiting a guest, and the young man was more than happy to show him to his table. The restaurant had undergone a transformation too Blood red carpets, black fabric booths, white table clothed tables, each with fresh roses as a centerpiece. Low lighting gave the whole place an intimate ambiance.

It was still fairly early in the afternoon and Le Grand’s hotel was more of a dinner destination, so the restaurant was mostly empty, only three or four other tables occupied that he could see. They had private rooms so there might have been people back there, he supposed. Nate found himself seated in a corner booth and decided to order a bottle of white wine while he awaited his lunch guest. In the meantime, he would go over his notes and portfolio to make sure everything was in order. Giselle didn’t seem as uptight as some of the other gallery owners he had met and worked with in the past, but he still wanted to be prepared. He wanted, no,  _ needed _ everything to go perfectly. The choice to move back to Paris had been a pretty easy one. His younger sister, Isobel Kurtzberg, was about to have a baby. The boyfriend had bailed and his parents had disowned her long ago for her wild child habits. Selling his art, Nathaniel was able to help pay her bills and had been doing so for the last few months while she got back on her feet, but he wanted to be there for her when his Nephew was born. He had missed his sister dreadfully, as well as his hometown while traveling across Europe.

Because Giselle owned the most popular gallery in town, it was usually booked solid and getting a permanent spot in the gallery was almost unheard of. When Marc had warned him of the opening, he had jumped on the chance and secured this meeting. There were other galleries, of course, ones who were popular enough that his paintings would still probably sell well, but Giselle’s gallery was the best. Anyone who was anyone in the art scene frequented her gallery to scope out the latest talents. Flipping through his portfolio now, the young man tried to see his work the way a gallery owner and buyer might. His work had been well received in Britain and Rome, and Ireland had been fun enough, even if the art scene wasn’t as big. He was confident in his work, but even in his mid-twenties, his old insecurities still reared their heads every once in a while and he found himself tugging nervously on a loose lock of bright crimson hair as his eyes roved over images he had taken of his paintings. Since graduating High School, Nathaniel had grown even taller, standing around six foot four, and he had chosen to grow his deep red hair out to shoulder-length. Most of the time his hair was pinned back in a man bun like it was now. A few locks always seemed to escape though.

He looked older too; more muscular, no longer the scrawny shy kid who hid behind his sketchbooks. His face was chiseled, more defined than it had once been, and red stubble covered his cheeks, chin, and upper lip. His turquoise eyes had sharpened with age, holding a bright intelligence and confidence that hadn’t been present in his youth. Judging by the amount of attention he received both from men and women during his time away, Nate could easily deduce that people found him to be attractive. Not that he cared much about that sort of thing. Nate didn’t have time to date. Or he hadn’t. Now that he was back home, perhaps it was time he starts thinking about finding a nice girl or guy and settling down. He knew Marc and his fiancee were already discussing adoption, and he had no doubt that Marinette and Adrien would have a couple of beautiful kids in the next few years. They were a match made in heaven, those two. He had known that even when he’d been crazy in love with her in middle school, before coming out as Bisexual and dating Marc for three years.

Glancing at his watch, Nate noted that the hour had passed uneventfully as he had been somewhat lost in thought. Giselle would be along any moment and he sat up straight and began straightening out his outfit of black slacks and a turquoise button down that he knew matched his eyes almost perfectly. There was no point fussing with his hair. It was mostly contained in the man bun, but the locks that had broken free had a mind of their own and refused to be contained unless  _ they _ wanted to be contained. That was okay, though, he doubted Giselle would hold it against him. Nathaniel was checking his phone half an hour later for the umpteenth time when the crash sounded from the kitchen, drawing his teal gaze away from his smartphone. In the dining area, the voices were muffled but he could tell someone was shouting at someone else. He tried not to stare at the swinging kitchen doors, he really did, but he couldn’t help himself. He was human, and humans were curious creatures by nature.

The shouting continued for several minutes until suddenly the doors slammed open and a woman stormed through. Nathaniel almost didn’t recognize her. He hadn’t seen Chloe since their graduation party almost seven years prior and hadn’t expected to run into her today. Or for the next few years, for that matter. They didn’t run in the same social circles. Running his gaze over her, he could immediately pick up the source of her anger. She was wearing a smart white pantsuit that was now stained with red wine. She looked like she had been shot or stabbed multiple times. Her hair was shorter than he recalled, falling to her chin in a sleek bob as opposed to the ponytail he recalled her sporting in all of his memories of her. She was taller, though he would bet she was still shorter than he was, and age had been kind to her. She had aged beautifully, looking every bit the sleek and polished socialite that he expected of Chloe Elouise Bourgeois. 

His eyes tracked her progress as she stormed across the restaurant and out of the doors, no doubt on her way to her penthouse suite to change. Returning his gaze to the doors to the kitchen only once she had disappeared, he waited expectantly for some poor waiter to emerge, face streaked with tears, but it didn’t happen and he eventually lost interest. Chloe had grown a lot since her earlier years; he knew that. She might not have even fired the poor sap, whereas middle school Chloe would have demanded his head on a pike for such a monumental screw-up. No doubt her outfit had cost a pretty penny, and Le Grand only served the best of everything, so he could only imagine the wine now decorating her suit had cost a small fortune. The next few minutes passed uneventfully. Nathaniel shot off a text to Giselle, confirming their meeting time on the off chance that he had gotten it wrong. He was still waiting on a response when the Akuma burst through the kitchen doors, screeching for Chloe Bourgeois to show herself.

Nathaniel froze, briefly, wide teal eyes locked on the Akuma. It had been years since he had to deal with an Akuma attack. What were the odds of one happening the day he returned to town, in the same location that he was currently residing? The Akuma itself was nothing special; a winged monkey that stood at around four feet tall, a small hat atop his head. Coarse brown fur covered his body and his eyes were beady and red. He had seen better, but he hadn’t come here to critique Hawkmoth’s latest Akuma. He had  _ come _ here to meet with Giselle about the open Gallery spot. It would be just his luck to flee the Akuma and end up having her show up and thinking he had bailed or something. No. No way, this spot was much too important to him. He was  _ not _ leaving just because… what was his name? Dark Lackey? Seriously, that was the best Hawkmoth could come up with? Talk about creativity block. Either way, he was  _ not _ leaving just because Dark Lackey was pissed off. So while the other patrons started screaming and fleeing for the doors, Nathaniel slid out of his booth and discreetly ducked under his table.

Dark Lackey was more interested in finding Chloe, so he barely looked around before storming out of the restaurant after the fleeing patrons, shouting her name all the while. Sighing in relief, he waited until the coast was clear to resume his spot in the booth. The Akuma probably wouldn’t come back here, so he would wait right here. He knew that in his last few years of high school, the number of Miraculous Wielders had grown exponentially. Hawkmoth was growing in power and busy civilian lives likely dictated that the heroes needed help.  _ Someone _ was sure to be along soon enough to deal with the issue. He would just wait here, and with hope, Giselle would text him back soon!

  
  
  


“ _ Swarm! _ ” Queen Bee growled, twirling her scepter before pointing it at the rampaging Akuma. Honey began to secrete rapidly from the honeycomb at the tip of her scepter, great globs forming in the air and taking shape until a couple dozen honeybees buzzed quietly around her, awaiting her orders. The Akuma might not look like anything special, but he was surprisingly tough to defeat, even with Chat Noir, Ladybug, and Merry Mouse on the scene. Currently, the other three were trying to direct the hotel guests out of the hotel and away from the building. The sooner they got the civilians out of the way, the sooner they could stop holding back and go all out on this bastard. Following her silent commands, the swarms swooped and began to buzz around and sting the Akuma over and over, effectively pulling his eyes from the heroine as he roared and screeched in protest. 

Eventually, the last of the stragglers made it out of the building just as her bees began to disappear one by one and her hair comb beeped its final warning. She was about to transform back. A hand on her shoulder drew her eyes to Merry Mouse. The petite girl with the gray and pink uniform, hair piled atop her head in twin buns like mouse ears, smiled reassuringly. She always reminded Queen of Minnie Mouse, to be honest. “Go. Ladybug, Chat Noir, and I can handle the Akuma while you recharge,” the smaller girl promised with a sweet smile, before slinging out one of her ribbon batons to latch onto one of the light fixtures overhead. With another brief nod, she swung away and back into the fray, while Queen spun around in search of a hiding space. The Akuma and her teammates sat between her and the nightclub, and the Elevator Bank was too close to them for her to safely reach. Besides, she would likely transform before the doors closed. The restaurant. That was her best bet.

With only seconds to spare, Queen Bee dove through the doors of the restaurant and slammed them shut behind her, just as her transformation unraveled in a flash of golden light. Her sigh of relief was cut short by Pollen’s nervous titter, before the Kwami dove into the yellow jacket of her replacement outfit. Blinking open cerulean eyes, she didn’t get a chance to ask the Kwami what was wrong before her eyes met the startled turquoise gaze of a man who looked strangely familiar. She desperately hoped he hadn’t seen her transformation, but he was sitting in a booth with a full view of the door, and by extension, her. Oh, and he was currently opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water, eyes blown wide in shock. Chloe reacted on instinct, crossing the room in three long strides and covering his mouth with her hand before he could speak.

“Don’t scream,” she hissed quietly, eyes darting towards the door behind her. Ladybug and Chat Noir might know who she was, but they were pretty particular about other team members knowing unless the pair were partners. Chloe didn’t  _ have _ a partner like most of the others did. She had refused when offered; a partner, especially a green behind the ears newbie, would only slow her down. So she wasn’t keen on breaking that rule and letting Merry Mouse, let alone Dark Lackey, figure out her Civilian identity. It was bad enough she had allowed  _ this _ guy to see, but that was one hundred percent her fault. She should have been paying attention; she  _ should _ have made sure the restaurant was empty. She hadn’t expected anyone to just be sitting in one of the booths, waiting out the Akuma attack out. This guy was either really brave or just plain stupid. He was also trying to speak, the words muffled behind her hands. Her eyes narrowed, focusing back on him.

“If you scream, I’m rich enough to make your death look like an accident. Clear?” She asked harshly. She couldn’t be sure, but as the shock faded from the guy’s intense turquoise eyes, she could have sworn amusement took its place. The guy nodded as much as he could with her practically pinning him to the bench seat and she slowly backed off.

“You know, I find it ironic that a hero of Paris is threatening my life right now,” the man announced, lips quirked up into a half smirk. Chloe opened her mouth, but no sound came out. For the first time in a long time, she had actually been rendered speechless.

  
  
  


Nathaniel could tell that he had surprised her. He could also tell that Chloe didn’t recognize him, but that wasn’t surprising. They had never really been friends, anyway. Chloe had been a bully during most of their formative years and if not for Marinette, Nathaniel was sure he would have been one of her main targets. She was the reason he was Akumatized, now that he thought about it. Hell, she was the reason  _ most _ of their class had been Akumatized. But Chloe had changed. With the help of Marinette, their resident golden child, she had changed for the better and despite his previous surprise, Nate found he wasn’t quite as shocked as he expected to be. Well, he wasn’t as shocked that she was a hero. He was  _ definitely _ a bit disconcerted by the fact that he had once harbored a crush on  _ Chloe Bourgeois _ .

When Queen Bee had first made her debut, she had ended up saving him on one of her first outings as a heroine and she ended up becoming his muse for several years afterward. He, along with Marc, had worked on several comics together featuring the blonde heroine, and a few of them were even published. Shaking himself from his thoughts, Nate lifted his gaze to the blondes once more. She was staring at him hard as if she recognized him but couldn’t quite place him. It was kind of cute, the way her brow scrunched up and her nose wrinkled in concentration. “Cat got your tongue, Honey Bee?” He asked, breaking the silence that had descended upon them. He didn’t know what prompted him to say it, but now the words were out there, hovering between them. The confusion morphed into annoyance and she straightened up to glare at him. He was certain that most people on the receiving end of that look from Chloe Bourgeois immediately withered, but he wasn’t the scared kid he used to be. He had found his voice and his confidence during his tour and something made him want to tease her, rile her up, see what made her tick.

“The name is  _ Queen _ Bee,” she scoffed shortly, turning her nose up and tossing her hair indignantly. He didn’t have the heart to point out that the move lacked the same impact it had when her hair was longer. 

“I don’t know… you look more like a Honey Bee to me,” he drawled, shifting his gaze away as he smirked. He sensed rather than saw her bristle at his words.  _ Am I flirting with her? With Chloe? But why? _

“Whatever. This area is off limits. You should leave before you get hurt,” she scoffed, crossing her arms and turning away. He had struck a nerve. How interesting.

“No can do,  _ ma petite abeille _ . I’m meeting someone here and I can’t risk missing her,” he said with a shrug, propping one elbow up on the table and resting his cheek on his fist as he blinked up at her. Her back was to him, but he caught her shoot a glance at him over her shoulder before quickly looking away.

“Your girlfriend, I presume?” She asked after a moment.

“Maybe,” Nathaniel said with a shrug that she wouldn’t see, finally pushing up from the table so that he stood over her. By Gods, she was even tinier than he recalled. She couldn’t have been more than five foot five in comparison to his six foot four frame. “Does that bother you?”

_ Nate. Man. What the actual fuck are you doing? _ A voice that sounded suspiciously like Marc asked in his head.  _ This is Chloe Bourgeois. The same Chloe who tormented you for years. Why the fuck are you flirting with her? _

“No!” Chloe spun around to face him, arms crossing defensively as she scowled up at him, but there was a rosy tint to her cheeks that hadn’t been there before and against his better judgment, Nate found himself stepped closer, crowding her space while making certain he didn’t touch her.

“Are you lying, Chloe? Heroes shouldn’t lie,” he breathed, watching as her pupils expanded and her lips parted, tongue darting out to wet her lips. She was nervous; he was making her nervous. But she wasn’t moving away and Nate found he didn’t want to move away either.

“I’m not lying. I don’t even know you; why would I care if some stranger were waiting on his girlfriend,” she scoffed, averting her gaze as her cheeks reddened further. It was gratifying to know that he had some sort of effect on her, and he leaned even closer so his mouth hovered over her ear.

“Maybe because deep down you know I’m not a stranger, Chloe,” he whispered flirtatiously. There was no denying it now. He was flirting with her and for some odd reason, he wanted to  _ continue _ flirting with her. She shivered as his breath whispered over the shell of her ear, her breathing becoming slightly unsteady. He smirked, about to speak again, when an explosion shook the building. The Akuma wasn’t going down without a fight, apparently. Chloe jerked back, eyes widening as she was shaken from whatever spell had momentarily been cast upon them, and she snapped into action. Grabbing his wrist, she dragged him across the restaurant and shoved him through the first door they came upon, following after him and closing the door behind them. Instantly, they were plunged into darkness.

“We should be fine in here until the Akuma is taken care of,” Chloe growled, shaking her head. They were so close, he could feel her every movement, even if he was as blind as a bat in here. Blinking in an effort to adjust to the darkness, Nathaniel began feeling carefully around for some sort of light switch. All he found were shelves lined with what felt like cleaning supplies and he sighed.

“Chloe…” He said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“What?” Her voice came out sounding short and temperamental.

“This is a utility closet,” he pointed out.

“Yeah, so?” She grumbled. He had to repress the urge to roll his eyes at her abrasiveness. He was pretty sure she was being obtuse on purpose.

“There are private dining rooms with locking doors in the restaurant,” he said, barely suppressing a growl of annoyance. He was not a big fan of small spaces. Chloe was silent for a moment, her whole body going slack.

“Oh.”

“Oh?  _ Oh!? _ Chloe, this is  _ your _ restaurant. How could you forget that!?” He demanded incredulously. She immediately tensed back up, going on the defensive.

“I wasn’t thinking! In any case, it’s not a huge deal. We’ll just.. Leave and duck into one of those if it's such a big deal,” she growled, grabbing the door handle. The sound of the handle rattling was like a gunshot going off in the small closet and the redhead closed his eyes briefly to regain some of his slipping composure.

“Let me guess… we’re locked in?” He asked. Chloe didn’t respond, her shoulders tensing even further as a world-weary sigh escaped him. “Shit.”


End file.
